


A short fluffy fanfic

by prettyenglishtammy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 17:51:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18504043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyenglishtammy/pseuds/prettyenglishtammy
Summary: Dean is having a bad day at work. Gabriel decided to give him some affection





	A short fluffy fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my best friend at one am while we were having a sleepover and I’m dumb so I posted it

One day, after a long gruelling shift at the mechanics, Dean was exhausted and just wanted to go to bed with his lover. He sighed, and went to the back room in his workplace to collect his bag and his jacket, hoping that his boyfriend would be free to cuddle tonight, and not have to work another overnight shift at the police station. He sighed again, and yelled to his boss he was leaving before jangling his keys to his impala and walking out the dirty shop. He drove home quickly, hoping that his boyfriend would be home to give him some affection tonight.

Gabriel was waiting impatiently for his boyfriend to get home. He had clocked out early because he had realised Dean had been upset that he wasn’t getting enough affection, considering that Gabriel had been forced to take the night shift at the station for the past couple of nights, and that meant they only really got mornings together, and maybe a quick kiss when Dean got home before Gabe had to leave for his shift. Gabriel had decided that he was going to ravish his boyfriend tonight, no matter what.

When Dean reached the apartment door of the small flat he and his boyfriend shared, his heart did a small little flip when he realised the lights were on because that meant his boyfriend was home. He smiled slightly to himself and just as he pushed the door open, his boyfriend flung himself at Dean, peppering his face in tiny kisses. Dean chucked, but his heart was warming and he realised that was exactly what he needed today. However, Dean pushes Gabriel away and complained that he needed a shower, but a sly grin slid over Gabriels face and he innocently wondered wether he would be allowed in the shower, and although Dean knew his intentions were definitely not that innocent, he agreed.   
After the immensely satisfying shower, both boys collapsed on the bed, kissing slowly and languidly over and over again. They basked in the feeling of each other while exchanging small kisses and fell asleep curled around each other. They knew that life wasn’t always the best, but the moments they spent together always made them both impossibly happy.


End file.
